


Double the load

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Dante’s guns are capable of shooting without being reloaded. Nerowillbe impressed.





	Double the load

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Miko and Lady @ twitter for their help with correcting grammar mistakes in this story and their helpful advices. You don't want to see how this fic looked like before.
> 
> I wanted to write something light and funny; tell me if you liked it ^^

**Double the load**

Cleaning Blue Rose after missions has become something akin to a ritual. It’s the first thing Nero does after taking a shower, even before eating. His mind is still with the monsters he has slain, but Nero’s fingers are steadily dismantling all parts of his beloved gun, putting them on the table in order. The repetitive motion of cleaning each piece calms Nero down, letting him think clearly about how he has fought and if there is something he could do better.

Moreover, cleaning Blue Rose – and later, Red Queen – means that he has survived yet another confrontation with demons. How better to celebrate it than taking care of the weapons which serve Nero so well?

Even Dante cleans his weapons right after they come back home. That man definitely doesn’t know what looking after himself means but he knows how to take care of his guns and swords. 

Speaking of whom... From where he’s sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, Nero throws a glance at Dante. As usual, the other hunter is behind his desk, with his legs propped on it, eating pizza, his eyes glued to a magazine with half-naked models in it. Nero grimaces when he sees how strands of cheese fall down onto Dante’s bare chest and how he doesn’t even look like he’s going to wipe it off. Nero is not sure Dante has even noticed it.

Pig.

Despite his low opinion on Dante’s personal hygiene, Nero lets his gaze linger on Dante’s jaw and throat before going down to Dante’s wide chest. Recently, Dante has started walking around the office without a shirt and while Nero scolds him for being so unprofessional he cannot say he minds it that much. 

Dante is a filthy pig but he’s a handsome, filthy pig, and Nero is not above ogling him when he thinks Dante won’t notice it. He doesn’t need Dante’s ego to get any bigger – he may start to float.

As if feeling that someone is staring at him, Dante puts down the magazine and fixes his gaze on gaze on Nero, “If you want a piece of it, you should just ask.” He points at the box at the desk.

Nero shakes his head. He likes pizza but not enough to eat it all of the time. How can Dante have a body like that when –

No, wrong train of thoughts. Dante has a weird ability to guess what people around him think; Nero isn’t sure if Dante is just that observant or does he have a demonic skill like that but Nero tries not to think any untoward thoughts about Dante when the man is looking at him. 

And it helps him to sleep peacefully at night without feeling like too big of a pervert.

“... I wanted to ask you about something.” Nero takes one of cylinders into his palm, checking for any cuts with his fingers. Blue Rose hit the floor quite hard when one of the demon’s tails had knocked Nero flat on his back. Checking carefully if every part is still intact is only reasonable. Maybe he should take it to a gunsmith to see if there are no hidden cracks in any piece. 

Dante straightens in the chair, putting his legs down and leaning over the desk with his arms laying on it. Now, Nero cannot enjoy the sight of those long legs, but he has a great view of Dante’s big, muscular arms so it doesn’t feel like much of a loss.

“Do you want me to order something for you?” Dante reaches for the phone and Nero scowls at him.

“You just want to order more pizza for yourself, old man.” Dante makes that stupid ‘oops, you caught me’ smile which always makes Nero torn between kicking his ass for being an irresponsible asshole and kissing that stupid face. He usually chooses the first option. “Now listen to me. How do your guns shoot?”

It’s something Nero has noticed before but asking about it always slips his mind. He needs to buy ammo regularly and often has to reload Blue Rose during fights. Dante though? Nero cannot remember ever seeing him putting ammo into Ebony and Ivory or any of his other guns. It’s like he creates bullets out of thin air which, even after everything Nero has seen so far, would be nonetheless unbelievable.

Dante shrugs, reaching for another slice of pizza. He hasn’t yet noticed the bit of cheese on his chest and Nero is willing to bet he won’t before going to bed. “I use my powers to make bullets.” 

Nero blinks owlishly at Dante.

“Don’t fuck with me, asshole.” Nero reaches for grease and coats the cylinder in it before cleaning it with a rag. “I’m serious. If you don’t want to tell –”

“I’m serious too, kid!” Dante raises his arms above his head as if in surrender and Nero tries very, very hard to not stare how that move makes the muscles in Dante’s chest strain. 

It doesn’t help when Dante slides his hand through his own hair, looking at Nero from behind his fringe with narrowed eyes. He looks too similar to how Nero imagines he would look in the morning, after a night of getting laid, stretched lazily on the bed with Nero draped over him –

“It’s true. I learnt it a long time ago.” Dante ignores Nero’s quip ‘ _I bet, you dinosaur_ ’, “I concentrate demonic energy in the chambers before firing my guns. I tried to do that without the guns, just shot at demons with my own energy, but that didn’t work.” Dante adds, answering Nero’s next, unspoken question. “It’s quite useful, I can shoot multiple times without reloading. You know...” Dante’s carefree smile deepens a little and Nero’s throat goes dry, “not every guy is lucky like that.”

Nero cocks his head, confused. That’s a weird thing to say.

“Sure they aren’t. I bet your guns are special so they can work like that.” Nero points out. He doesn’t think a normal gun would survive bullets made from demonic energy.

Dante’s lips move like he wants to laugh and Nero scowls. If what he says isn’t true Dante can just tell him, no need to act like an ass. 

“You’re right. It takes some practice to not overwhelm others too quickly but it’s very satisfying in the end. I just have to switch to using different techniques when I want to play longer with my… opponents.”

Nero snorts. Not to overwhelm? Please, he has seen how Dante fights. His personal mission is to overpower and then crush all opponents to dust. Nero is willing to bet Dante had been _delighted_ when he realized he could make bullets and save money on buying them. 

Without saying anything else, Nero goes back to cleaning his gun. He doesn’t like how the trigger feels in his palm – maybe he really should visit a gunsmith. He wonders if Dante would teach him how to make bullets. Probably yes, Dante loves to show off; but firstly Nero would need a new gun and he’s not fond of the idea of modifying Blue Rose or replacing it.

He’s distantly aware of Dante sighing heavily and murmuring something to himself, too quiet for Nero to hear it, though. It doesn’t take long before Dante bids him goodnight and goes up to his room. Nero lets himself indulge enough to observe for a moment how Dante’s legs and ass look like in those tight pants when he’s climbing up the stairs. He really wouldn’t mind feeling them around himself.

Nero has never claimed to be a saint after all.

* * *

The full meaning of their talk becomes clear much later, after Nero gets fed up with his own feelings for Dante and asks the other man out. It's the first time he sees Dante speechless; apparently Nero somehow has missed that Dante has been flirting with him for the past few weeks and Dante has started to think Nero just wasn't interested. 

Nero is interested though. 

One date changes into a second and then into a third; chaste, slow kissing and gently caress evolve into something more passionate every time they touch each other. In the end it feels natural to accept Dante's invitation to spend the night in his bedroom instead of sleeping on the couch.

“You’re a monster,” Nero pants, falling onto Dante’s sweaty chest. He doesn’t mind it; it’s not like Nero isn't covered in sweat and other fluids too.

Dante laughs, breathlessly, wrapping his arm around Nero’s waist. 

“What made you think that?”

 _Three orgasms in a row_ , Nero thinks, but aloud he says, “You came too much, fucker.” Which is also true. 

Not only has Dante given him a thorough workout, fucking Nero until he couldn’t do anything more than hold onto Dante with his arms for dear life and moan helplessly, but in the end he had come so much that Nero’s insides feel bloated. It had started to trickle down Nero’s thighs before Dante had even pulled out and Nero’s become both mortified and aroused at how good it felt.

Dante hums in appreciation, caressing Nero’s side with his other hand. Nero bends his leg and throws it over Dante’s hips, quietly liking how Dante’s come is still dripping from him. Honestly, he’s too debauched to care. And when Dante slides his hand lower, massaging Nero’s ass before dipping his long fingers into Nero’s stretched out opening, slowly fucking him with them, the rest of Nero’s rational thoughts pack their things and leave. 

Content, Nero sighs into Dante’s chest, enjoying how the man is kissing his hair, at the same time playing with his ass. He feels Dante is half hard against his thigh already. Nero looks up tiredly at Dante who in turn is watching him with a sappy, loving expression like Nero is something precious. 

“Don’t tell me you’re ready again.” Nero grinds his thigh down onto Dante’s impressive – just like the rest of him – erection, enjoying how Dante sucks in a breath swiftly and how his eyes cloud in pleasure. He gets harder, too, his features shifting from mushy to aroused, making Nero like how much power over the legendary hunter he has with his own body. “Some of us need a break.”

If Dante was an ordinary human, Nero would feel embarrassed at what he had just said. But Dante isn’t an ordinary human and his stamina is much better than Nero’s. Nero certainly wants to repeat what they have been doing past two hours; however, he needs to rest. Just a little.

“No pressure here, kid,” Dante murmurs, leaning down to kiss Nero. It’s slow and sensual, and when Dante’s tongue slides over Nero’s lips, Nero is almost willing to let Dante take him again, fuck his rest. “I told you, not everyone is capable of carrying on without reloading.”

Nero’s face becomes blank while Dante laughs at his own joke. It takes Nero a moment to remember their talk about guns and magic bullets, and suddenly Dante’s words from back there get a whole new meaning. 

“You’re a pervert.” Nero pinches Dante’s side, his annoyance vanishing when the man squeals, wiggling under Nero like he wants to get away from Nero’s fingers. It is... quite a cute sound, if he’s being honest with himself.

“You _love_ this pervert.” Dante grins down at him, that infuriating, devilish smirk adorning his face. 

The denial is at the tip of Nero’s tongue, but in the end he only puts his head back under Dante’s chin, entwining his fingers with Dante’s own, still laying on his waist.

“... Yeah, I do,” Nero mumbles into Dante’s collarbone, his cheeks becoming red. He has said it before – and Dante has told it to him, too – but talking about feelings always makes Nero embarrassed. He needs to actually stop himself from rubbing his nose. 

A moment later he feels another kiss pressed to the top of his head. 

“Rest now. You need strength for later.” Those skilled lips move to Nero’s ear, whispering right into it. “I’m not done with you yet.” There is a playful edge to Dante’s voice and Nero sleepily pinches him again, groaning at how his cock stirs because of that voice and Dante’s fingers moving lazily in and out of his ass.

Jerk. Nero doesn’t need to look up to know what kind of self-satisfied face Dante is making right now. Later, Dante is going to be insufferable about how he has lasted longer than his inexperienced lover like it's something to be proud of. 

It’s okay though. Nero doesn’t mind waiting to show Dante that he’s obviously forgotten about how powerful Blue Rose is when Nero waits to release its shots. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when writing about Nero checking his gun, I almost started looking for information if metal parts of guns can be checked via non-destructive methods (magnetic and penetrant). Now I want to check it again *.*
> 
> Visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebyfire) if you want to talk about Danero / Spardacest ;3


End file.
